Kimi koi limit
by capsa-kou
Summary: Luka es la mujer perfecta y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella... laralala pasen y lean, es mas interesante de lo que aparenta)?


**Kimi koi limit**

**N/A: este es un fic basado en el manga del mismo nombre, solo que con un poco de la cosecha de esta ociosa autora.**

**N/A2: a veces suelo combinar la primera persona con la tercera persona y asdfh espero que le entiendan porque si no me pegare un tiro en la cabeza (?**

**N/A3: Sé que debería actualizar un montón de fics (que nadie lee pero en fin) necesitaba escribir este, pero tratare de actualizar todos los demás lo antes posible.**

_**Primer Límite**_

Todo comenzó en nuestro último año de instituto, para ser más exactas en nuestro último día de instituto. Ahí estábamos nosotras dos, en la azotea del colegio, tomando la hora del almuerzo juntas como siempre, luka estaba comiendo una dosis exageradamente grande de takoyaki y yo solo un emparedado. Éramos las únicas de todo el edificio que estábamos arriba, la razón.

Era día de invierno.

Y justo junto a mí, sentada en una especie de escalón y recargando su espalda contra la reja de protección de aquel edificio estaba Megurine Luka, la chica estaba por llevarse un takoyaki a la boca. Yo solo la observaba, ella es guapa, elegante, divertida y segura de sí misma. Luka es la mujer perfecta.

Y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella.

La mire por un segundo para después alzar mis manos y apuntar con una mi emparedado al cielo.

-He tomado una decisión- dije con toda la seriedad posible, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como volteabas a verme y te llevabas otro takoyaki a la boca, sonreí y con toda la seguridad que tenía en ese momento solté- si te vas a la universidad de Tokio , yo también voy!

La peli rosa que en ese momento tenía sus piernas cruzadas y un bocado de tako en la boca alzo una ceja, sonrio, espero el momento justo para hablar y entonces suspiro.

-Miku, ¿Qué vas a conseguir mudándote? Es mas ¿no acababas de conseguir trabajo?- su voz salió tranquila, como restándole importancia al asunto, o mejor dicho, como tratando de cambiar la decisión que había tomado hace unos segundos.

-eso no importa! No puedo soportar la idea de separe de ti!- me puse de pie mientras empezaba a lloriquear , a veces luka no pensaba en cómo era que me sentía yo, pero realmente no es que no lo pensara, sino que no tenía idea.

Y fue por eso que no pude evitarlo, puse toda la carne en el asador y se lo confesé.

Yo le dije que la amaba.

-me has gustado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo!

-¿Hug?- de nuevo esa expresión tan usual en ella, bueno si es que se le puede llamar asi porque su cara era como una carta de póker, seria e indescifrable.

-Luka, no estoy bromeando, de verdad me gustas!- mi cara estaba roja y mi ceño fruncido.

-….- un bocado más de takoyaki a la boca, un suspiro mientras comía y finalmente una oración-Asi que…-que claro no deje terminar.

-quieres que salgamos juntas?-pregunte tratando de controlar mi emoción- y que nos besemos y nos abracemos?-pregunte ahora abrazándome a mí misma y dando besitos al aire.

Su respuesta, no fue la que esperaba.

Luka soltó una risita y se acomodó el cabello con una mano, incluso cuando hacia eso era tan perfecta.

-¿de que estas hablando Miku? Eso no va a pasar.

Y asi de un modo tan simple ella me rechazo, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando me lo decía, ese día después de la graduación y de sermonearme que a partir de ahora hiciera las cosas bien y no le causara problemas a los demás, después de decirme que ella ya no iba a estar más ahí para mí porque se mudaba a Tokio la siguiente primavera, me dio un gran abrazo y se fue.

Y cuando ese día llego, Luka no había cambiado de opinión, durante todo este tiempo había seguido con la misma actitud y ahora ella se iba a Tokio con un inalcanzable boleto de tres mil yenes.

"_**tren exprés con destino a Tokio, salida por la vía tres"**_

_**-**_llámame cuando quieras Miku, viviré sola, asi que también podrías ir y visitarme- una de esas sonrisas que me atrevería a decir solo me daba a mí se colocó en su rostro, se acomodó bien el bolso que llevaba en el hombro y subió el cierre de su gabardina, ahora luka, se veía realmente como toda una universitaria, dispuesta a seguir adelante, dispuesta a dejar atrás lo que ya no necesitaba, y ahí, en esa última categoría es donde yo entraba.

Asentí un par de veces con la cabeza, me compuse la bufanda que ella me había regalado hace no mucho y quitándome un mechón rebelde de mi fleco suspire, devolviéndole la sonrisa, que a mi parecer fue un poco forzada, y que al parecer de luka, también lo fue.

-estarás bien sin mi peque- se acercó rápidamente para palmearme la cabeza un par de veces-tampoco es como si fuéramos a dejar de ser las mejores amigas Miku.

Si, ella tenía razón, yo nunca iba a dejar de ser eso.

Su mejor amiga.

"_**no voy a llorar"**_ fue lo que pensé en ese entonces, justo cuando la veía subirse a ese tren, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron enfrente suyo, justo cuando ella me decía adiós…

Después de eso regrese a casa y me tumbe en la cama, supongo que eso fue todo.

Asi comenzó y termino mi corta vida amorosa, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

/

Suspire mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, no estaba muy segura si esa chica iba estar bien sin mí, pero aun asi, tenía que hacer esto, por las dos… porque yo sabía que ella me amaba, y yo.

Yo no podía permitir que algo tan egoísta siguiera sucediendo entre nosotras no era por lo que ella sentía, era por lo que yo quería todo era porque yo soy demasiado egoísta... Pero aun asi me podía ir tranquila porque ella sabía que yo la quería, después de todo esa chica energética y alegre, que siempre me causaba problemas, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Y eso es lo que siempre íbamos a ser… mejores amigas.

/

Después de que luka se marchara los dias pasaron unos tras otros, como si de una película se tratara…

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño corto, vestía una sudadera roja y unos jeans simples, su sonrisa dejaba ver que había estado esperando todo este tiempo para poder regresar.

-Hey, Miku, volví!

-bienvenida a casa Meiko-san!- me avente a ella y le di un gran abrazo como acostumbraba a hacer.- ¿hoy terminaste las clases antes? Qué bien!

-sí y además tampoco me toca trabajar- la castaña respondió al abrazo sonrojándose un poco- oye Miku… esto parece un basurero!- se quejó la chica con cara de pocos amigos, separando a la pequeña de ojos azules de ella pero sin romper el contacto por completo.

La habitación definitivamente era un desastre, había basura por doquier y el desorden era increíblemente notorio.

-ah lo siento mucho- me disculpe

-podrías intentar limpiar lo que usas de vez en cuando?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de mí y se quitaba su sudadera para colgarla en una especie de perchero-que estuviste haciendo hoy?

-ah pues jugué un rato a la consola, leí algunos mangas y comí papas fritas- mencione mientras enumeraba las acciones con mis dedos –ah y…

No pude seguir hablando por que fui interrumpida por Meiko-san.

-basta, no sigas, si es lo que haces todos los dias-suspiro-no quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero ahora ya hace un tiempo que te mudaste a Tokio conmigo no? no crees que ya es hora de que….-

Miku no la dejo terminar, ya que ella, quien había sido interrumpida momentos antes, decidió terminar su oración.

-te he estado esperando todo el día…Meiko-san~- apenas y termino de decir la frase ya se encontraba abrazando a Meiko por la espalda, por un momento pudo sentir a la chica tensarse ante su abrazo, pero después de unos momentos esta se relajó.

-Miku…-susurro

Hace medio año que empecé a salir con Meiko-san, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad. Actualmente ella asiste a la universidad de Tokio… cuando vine a Tokio, yo vagaba sin rumbo, estaba en un estado de shock, pero fue ella quien me encontró y me saco de ese aturdimiento.

Por alguna razón ahora Meiko-san esta frente a mí, tomando mi mentón y alzándolo suavemente para después darme un beso…

"_**Luka"**_ juro que en ese momento yo no pensé en ella agrede, simplemente su nombre se abrió paso entre mi subconsciente hasta llegar a mis pensamientos…pero ahora eso ya no importa, ella ya no importa, porque he llegado a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me ama.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos sin romper el beso y , en un instante ya estábamos sobre la cama, ella encima de mí, pude sentir como su mano se colaba por debajo de mi blusa y en un instante alzaba mi sujetador y empezaba a acariciar uno de mis pechos.

-que linda eres –susurro para después hacer un recorrido por mi abdomen con su lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad, presiono con un dedo por encima de mis bragas y al siguiente momento, ya las había retirado. Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, Meiko-san realmente tenía mucha experiencia y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax… justo cuando llego a mí… yo, grite su nombre

-Lu-Luka…

Meiko se detuvo observando a la chica enfrente de ella… esta no era la primera vez, se puso de pie para dirigirse al armario y tomar la mochila de Miku con sus cosas… espero a que la pequeña se compusiera la vestimenta y después de verla, la saco de su apartamento.

-no es lo que parece Meiko-san

-es exactamente lo que parece, no es la primera vez, se te ha escapado su nombre más de una vez Miku ¿acaso no has podido superar lo de esa tal Luka?- su ceño estaba fruncido, realmente estaba molesta, realmente Miku no sabía si el rojo de su rostro era por la situación en la que se encontraban antes o por el coraje.

-Lo hice inconscientemente, no te pongas asi!

-como sea… ahora que estamos con esto, te diré algo, solo soy una estudiante asi que necesito que seas independiente y empieces a cuidarte tu solita, está empezando a suponer un problema el que te la pases aquí todo el día de vaga…lo siento Miku pero es que ya no puedo más… he llegado a mi limite!

Y dicho esto… me cerró la puerta en mi cara. Y asi fue como termine caminado por esta avenida solo con tres cientos yenes y una mochila con mis pertenencias… pero mi suerte no podía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario, un gran ventarrón decidió hacerme una jugarreta y se llevó mis últimos billetes con él, justo por un puente.

-Ah, no jodas!- gritonee mientras me paraba en el barandal para tratar de alcanzar aunque sea un billete

-eh señorita no cometa una estupidez, piénselo un poco antes!- un hombre que por su aspecto era un indigente me tomo por la cintura y me alejo del puente. Después de que le explique que en realidad solo estaba tratando de alcanzar mi dinero y que me había quedado sin hogar me llevo debajo del puente y me dio una de sus cajas de cartón para pasar la noche, era una persona muy agradable en realidad. Me dijo que me pensara mejor las cosas y que mañana sería un nuevo día. Y ahora estaba yo, una chica de dos coletas y unos jeans metida en una caja pensando sobre Meiko-san y el daño que le había hecho, ella me gustaba de verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué se me escapo su nombre?

"_**Luka"**_ ¿acaso era estúpida? Saque mi celular y mire la bandeja de entrada, todos los mensajes que luka me había mandado…. Yo no había respondido ninguno, mire cada uno de sus mensajes, incluso después de todo, ella no había cambiado su actitud conmigo, la manera de mandarme mensajes de vez en cuando, sus invitaciones a pasar la noche.

-ah rayos… ella es agua pasada, ahora estoy con Meiko-san! Mi novia es Meiko-san!- se palmeo un par de veces la cara y después suspiro.- bien, está decidido mañana le pediré disculpas a Meiko-san.

Y asi fue como al día siguiente fui en busca de Meiko-san, pero por alguna razón no estaba en casa y termine esperándola afuera de su universidad…todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que ella apareció.

-No sabes cuánto me reí.

-eh? Pero todo eso que cuentan, de verdad es cierto?- esa voz… esa voz me hizo voltear, y justo cuando paso junto a mí , no pude evitar decir su nombre

-Luka…-afortunadamente, antes de que ella alcanzara a reaccionar y volteara hacia mí, yo me escondí detrás de un bote de basura.

/

Voltee solo porque me pareció escuchar mi nombre y por qué me pareció ver a alguien conocido

-que pasa luka-san?

-nada…- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar con mi compañera de clases, vivíamos cerca por eso, siempre regresábamos juntas

"_**juraría que vi alguien idéntico a Miku"**_ acaso estaba empezando a imaginar cosas?

Después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, sabía que estaba en Tokio, le había enviado varios mensajes…pero ninguno de ellos fue contestado… siempre que le mandaba uno me la pasaba todo el día teléfono en mano, esperando una respuesta, muchas veces ni siquiera dormía bien por estar pensando en ella… pero ahora eso ya no importaba ¿o sí?

Sinceramente yo ya no lo sabía… después de que la deje en Osaka, después de que ella se me declaro, realmente yo…

Ya no entendia del todo las acciones de Miku… pero aun algo más importante, yo ya no entendia del todo bien mis propias acciones.

- lo siento Miku, no prestaba atención a lo que decías- le dije a la chica que me acompañaba, después de todo , llevaba hablando un buen rato…

-Me llamo Rin, Luka-san, por favor deje de llamarme asi.

-ah, lo siento…- le sonreí a modo de disculpa, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le llamaba por aquel nombre.

/

Cuando Salí detrás del bote de basura y pude observar a Luka mejor solo pude hacer me dos preguntas "le ha crecido el pelo? Ha perdido peso?

Luka estaba incluso más hermosa que antes y mi pecho.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza…

/

_**Y bueh no me maten por emparejar de momento a Miku con Meiko… habrá mucho Negitoro **_

_**Lo prometo por por por …. Por mis pikachus!**_

_**Y nada espero que les haya gustado , por favor dejen sus sexys reviews **_

_**Los quiero *abrazos para todos***_


End file.
